


The Other Mechanic

by Besin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/Besin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate chapters for The Mechanic by Besieged Infection.</p>
<p>When allowed to go in the directions they feel like, characters sometimes get up to things they shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mechanic (Old Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514859) by [Besin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/Besin). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content, references to my Astrology addiction, Sora being dominant, necking, and shirt ripping. Wait a second... Didn't the shirt ripping make it into the final cut?
> 
> Also, this is a mockup of chapter TWO of The Mechanic. Chapter one does not have an alternate version. Alternate versions will actually be very few and far between.

With nothing to do during his entire week off of classes, Sora eventually paid a visit to the simulation rooms. Many front-line teams had come back early from their rounds to take advantage of the Sim rooms freed up by darkness testing.

_”Seifer, watch out!”_

_“I got it, I got it!”_

He watched on, jealousy rising up in him, as four fifth-year students worked to take down a simulated enemy, firing off spells and battling with styles he'd never before even imagined. He watched in awe as the girl – Fuujin, according to the sign-in sheet – shaped a Blizzard spell around her shoes before moving in to throw a series of kicks. She was thin as a rail, but the monster, a Darkside, reeled at her strikes. Raijin wasn't too far behind her, metallic gloves channeling his mana into a veil of fire. Between flickers of flame, Sora could just make out the reddish tint of the metal. He remembered that commission – Cid had him do the wiring. (And when he thought about it, a lot of people had him doing wiring. It was ridiculous how many wires he had set halfway into his second year.)

Raijin dodged between the simulated Heartless' arms, and the brunet behind the dashboard couldn't help but jump in surprise as a single punch sent the monster sprawling. Glancing down at the controls, it occurred to him that maybe they were facing too low a level. Turning on the loudspeaker, he cleared his throat. “You guys want a stronger Heartless?”

_“Let us finish this one, first!”_ the one named Seifer called back.

“Okay.” He could only sit back and watch in awe as the fourth member of the team, Hayner, who until then had remained at a distance, charged a fireball nearly twice his size and fired it with deadly accuracy at the recovering enemy. “Holy shit!” It was then, and only then, that Seifer jumped into action, running into the residue smoke from the spell. Sora didn't see what happened, but when the smoke settled he was surprised to see the Heartless gone. Pressing the button for the intercom once more, he blabbed, “That was awesome, you guys!”

_“Please don't tell me there's a first year in there,”_ Seifer drawled humorously, obviously enjoying the praise.

“Second year,” Sora corrected. “Anyway, higher level. That was a level forty-eight Darkside. Requests?”

Turning back to his teammates, Seifer spoke too quietly for the microphones on the other side to pick up. At this time Sora glanced at the sign-in sheet. It was just as he thought; Seifer was majoring in Team Leadership, while the rest were Offensive magic majors. He blinked. They were an official team – who had the Keyblade? _“Three level sixty Zwill Blades, please.”_

Not quite surprised by the request, Sora shook his head before realizing they couldn't see it. “As a student I don't have the clearance to authorize any cumulative levels over 100 for non-graduates.”

On the other side of the screen, Hayner shrugged. _“It was worth a try,”_ he joked.

“I'll send you two fifties, and if you guys do well I'll phone Cid with your scores and ask for an exception for a test of Simulation strength consistency. How does that sound?”

_“That sounds, uh, good,”_ Seifer agreed, appearing to be thinking about something. _“Hey, do I know you?”_

_“Sora,”_ Fuujin suddenly announced, arm extended in an exaggerated point aimed behind the screen.

_“What? Cid's little protege?”_ Raijin made a show of his reaction, throwing his arms and torso in a whole-body reflex.

Hayner smiled. _“I knew it!”_

Sora fought the urge to slam his face into the console. Settling for second best, he loaded the program. “Two Zwill Blades, incoming in five, four-”

_“And that is why you don't piss off the monitor,”_ Seifer commented with a grin, turning to face the front of the machine, where two data forms were solidifying. Finishing the countdown, Sora watched as two high-level Zwill Blades burst into action, tearing into the team the moment they were able. It was then that the brunet had his question answered when Seifer called a Keyblade to his side just in time to block, then sent it away after he countered. The young man had never seen a battle style like it – controlled, but unexpected. Occasionally the blond would charge the Heartless, and when it did block it was for a hand-to-hand blow, but then he would summon his Keyblade and strike, and the blow would always be different.

Usually he hit it straight on, like all wielders were taught. Sometimes he held the sword backhanded, and others sideways. Every once in a while he would change styles altogether and his movements would become jerky and mechanical. Other times it was as if Sora were watching a dance. But with all his variations one thing remained a constant; Seifer would always send his Keyblade away after striking. It was a confusing set of choreography that made no sense.

Turning his eyes back to the others, he tried to properly monitor them. He took survey of the damage they were taking, which was certainly a lot more than what the Darkside had given them. Raijin was favoring his left. This was most likely due to his being left handed, but it could have also been because of an old injury. He made sure to be in the fray at all times, guarding whenever he wasn't throwing any hits of his own. Hayner, on the other hand, cast spells with both hands and always made sure his body was balanced, staying a good fifteen feet from the battle. Fuujin, much like Raijin, was in the fray at all times, but left herself open with wide kicks.

It was when he realized this that she went down, struck across the chest by a disorienting spinning attack. The attack would have been enough to take Sora out, easy, but she stood right back up and kept fighting. Mentally, he applauded her, then turned to the others, who were faring much better than he honestly thought they would.

Several minutes later, Fuujin took another strike, this time across the face. Down she went for a second before she shot to her feet. But she wasn't up on shaky legs for more than five seconds before they gave out beneath her, and she fell to the floor. Her damage charts showed that she had more than two thirds of her usual stamina remaining, but she didn't get back up. Sora could only stare for a few tense seconds. He watched her flail her arms for a second before rolling onto her hands. Her entire body shook, rolling, convulsing as she stared at the ground and spat out a bit of bile. Taking account of the girl, Sora ran through the possibilities.

Fuujin could be sick with a stomach bug, or could have had too much to eat at lunch. The attack could have thrown her off, too. Disorientation could cause nausea. Until she tried to stand up he didn't realize what was really going on; that her uniform and underclothes had been torn. Maunder's gravity had been taking effect, and it had been taking effect for a while. Slamming his hand down on the emergency all-stop button, Sora almost literally jumped over to the closet, only to find that no one had stocked it with fresh uniforms. Without preamble, he raced in the room just as the cease-alarm blared. Yellow warning lights lit the room from every angle, nearly blinding him as he raced to the girl, removing his tie in a haste and carefully unbuttoning his blazer and shirt.

Seifer stared at him in shock as he came in. “Sora? What's-” He cut off as he saw Fuujin, convulsing on her side.

Tossing his things to the floor beside her, Sora slipped her blazer off, avoiding the small sparks the split buttons gave off as he moved them. Her blouse also sparked, the mechanisms inside the buttons designed to counteract gravity having been severed. Without preamble, he tore her ruined shirt open and off, then worked on the lining of her standard-issue underwear, the wiring of which had been revealed and crackled ominously. “I need your help, Raijin,” he demanded.

The man was immediately at his side. “I don't know what to do, you know?”

“Lift her up by the shoulders,” he directed, holding the shirt up to her back as he did so. With a little maneuvering they were able to get her into it, which seemed to stop the shivering. He fastened the buttons quickly, then threw the blazer around her shoulders, shoving her arms through the sleeves with haste and buttoning it, as well.

Hayner approached from the sidelines, where he had been standing stock still for a while. “Is she going to be alright?”

“Ask the medics when they get here,” Sora replied. “And someone might want to do something about her cheek. I don't know anything about cuts.”

The sound of tearing fabric filled the room as Seifer ripped off the sleeve on his left arm, revealing a taught, tan bicep. He threw it to Raijin, who caught in and pressed it against the cut on Fuujin's face.

“Because we totally couldn't have used her already ruined shirt for that,” Sora deadpanned. Seifer had the gall to move his gaze to the ceiling and whistle out a few low notes. The medics didn't arrive for another five minutes, and when they did Raijin and Hayner walked off with them, accompanying Fuujin to the medical bay without question. Afterward, he and Seifer simply stood outside the Sim room, not really knowing what to do with their time.

“So,” Seifer began, startling the brunet. “That was impressive. I take it you've been in that situation before.”

Sora shrugged. “Phys. Ed. teacher doesn't like me. I get assigned to room-watch a lot.”

“How come he doesn't like you?”

“Because I lower the average P.E. grade of the entire school by three points.”

Much to his surprise, the blond laughed at this. “But seriously, I think I know you from somewhere.” Placing a hand on his chin, the man turned to look at Sora, almost as if taking stock of him. They barely had an inch difference in height, the blond being the taller of the two. “Have you ever been to Twilight Town?”

“Nah – I'm from Destiny Islands, and I'm not allowed off world yet.”

Seifer shrugged. “In that case, did you happen to take Mechanics A second semester last year?”

A memory came upon the brunet like a message sent by a God with a bad sense of humor. “You're Gay Pirate guy!” It was only after he blurted it that he realized what he had said. Least to say, he was on the receiving end of a strange look. Feeling a bit of a dizzy spell coming on, he settled against the wall, making a mental note to get to his dorm as soon as possible.

“Come again?”

“You know, 'cause you came into class that time wearing an eye-patch.”

“Yeah, because I'd had surgery on my eye.”

Sora screwed up his eyebrows, curious. “What kind of surgery?”

“Vision correction,” the blond informed him. “Took a bad blow to the face in training and it started degrading. Aqua told Mom, and the next thing I knew I was being treated like a five year old with a cavity.” Crossing his arms, the blond leaned against the wall beside him. “It was like I'd done something wrong.”

The brunet wondered if Seifer knew how that particular pose defined his muscles and highlighted the toning of his abs. “So you were going to leave it to degrade. Got it.” Raising his hand to the bridge of his nose, Sora fought off another dizzy spell. His face had gone pale, and his left hand was beginning to tremor.

Taking notice of the action, the blond fixed his companion with a look. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You don't look all that great.”

Sora blinked up at him for a moment before rubbing his eyes. “Just sleepy. I'm only wearing the underwear for gravity-repulsion right now.” When his hand lowered he found a blazer being held out to him, courtesy of Seifer.

“Put it on – I'll escort you to your room just in case.”

…

“Let me get this straight – you're in a double, but you have it all to yourself?”

Rolling his eyes, Sora fixed his eyes on the wardrobe as he buttoned up one of his spare uniforms. “He's away on a mission – there's a difference.”

“Who is it? I might know 'im.”

He hesitated a moment before turning, facing the man who had taken over the top bunk in his roommate's absence. “His name's Riku.”

Without explanation, Seifer leaped from the bed and whistled. “No wonder you're not intimidated,” the man joked, thumping his chest with one hand confidently. “Then again...” He trailed off.

“What? Not going to make a 'Cid's Little Protege' joke?” Making a fist in the man's blazer, he offered it to him in the form of a punch to the stomach.

“Oof!” Purposely doubling over, Seifer had the courtesy to pretend the blow had hurt. “I see you're fond of your nickname,” he observed. Collapsing onto his bed, Sora made a dismissive motion with his hand in response. Without anything else to do, the blond crawled in beside him. “So what do you do in your free time?”

Sora shrugged. “Homework, projects, commissions – I helped make Raijin's glove, by the way.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Just the wiring, though. Cid was getting angry at it and almost threw it at the wall when I came in.”

Seifer laughed. “I can see him doing that.”

“Cussing up a storm, too.” He paused. “But other than that there's not much to do around here. Kairi sneaks cigarettes in every other Day Eight, and I know Riku has some porn stashed around here, but we don't exactly have any hobbies any more. Back on the Islands we used to all go to the beach and do stuff, but we can't do that here. Heck, even if we made it to the water alive – and that's assuming we don't fall through quicksand or die of heat stroke – the ocean's made up of H2O2. Not all that good for swimming.”

They were silent for a long time after this before the blond spoke. “Did you just say Riku has porn?”

“Technically they're erotic novels.”

“Riku has _harlequins_?”

“Hey, lay off it,” Sora scolded. “We all have our vices. Riku has his dirty novels; I have cigarettes and phase diagrams that look like dinosaurs.”

“Dinosaurs, huh?” Seifer laughed at this. “It just occurred to me – why do you have free time? Shouldn't you be going through the customary week of hell?” The question seemed to pierce the brunet, and the taller man realized he'd hit a sore spot. “You don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

“No, it's okay,” he replied. “I failed the initial Darkness test. Aqua thinks it's because I'm worried about Riku.”

“Do you know how long he's gonna be gone?”

“No.”

There was a tense lull at the answer. “Sora,” he began again, “how long has he been gone?”

“Just over twelve weeks.”

Another lull.

“Wanna have sex?”

Turning to the blond, Sora snickered. “Blunt much?”

Seifer laughed at this, turning his gaze from the bottom of the top bunk to meet Sora's gaze. “What? It's not like there's anything else to do around here – and as long as we keep our shirts on it's not like our internal organs will fail.”

“But sex?”

“Don't act so surprised – I know you were thinking about it, too.”

Sora can only laugh at this. “You're right, I was.”

Seifer chuckles at this, then climbs on top of the brunet, pressing a nervous kiss to the side of his neck.

“Someone's eager,” Sora commented, feeling the man's erection plain against his thigh through their pants.

“Can you blame me?” the blond inquired eagerly. Reaching up with one hand, he took hold of Sora's pony tail and slowly pulled out the tie, letting all four feet of it hang off the end of the bed and pool by his arms. “You're kinda hot.”

“Kinda?” A brown eyebrow hiked up at the choice of words. “I'm 'kinda' hot.”

“You're what – nineteen? Give it a year or two – your awkward phase will pass. _Then_ you'll be smokin'.”

Allowing a grin to split his face, Sora pulled the man down for another kiss, spreading his lips smoothly with his tongue. Finding the angle awkward, he slid his hands up the man's sides. When the fifth-year was reasonably distracted, he flipped them over and straddled his waist. Without giving the man a chance to recover, he leaned down to take the blond's earlobe into his mouth. The hiss that followed was an encouraging one. Biting down, he sucked on the small section of skin, being careful not to put too much pressure.

“Fuck,” Seifer swore, taking hold of the boy's shoulders. “You're pretty good at this.”

“Before I came here,” Sora began, pulling away from the man's ear and hunching beneath the top bunk, “to The Academy, I had a boyfriend. We had a place of our own for about six months. I like to think I'm pretty experienced.” He took hold of the man's wrists, removed them from his shoulders, then pressed them to the mattress. Rolling his hips deftly, he took in his captive's groan with glowing pride.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” the blond hissed. “Six months? Guess that means _I'm_ the-” A small whimper escaped him when Sora began a steady pace. “- the inexperienced one.” Letting out another string of curse words, he clenched his eyes shut as the brunet reached into his pants and massaged him through his regulation underwear.

Cupping the man through the material, Sora grinned. “Looks like we're going to stop for a bit.” Stepping out from the bunk bed, he quickly removed his blazer and button-down shirt. He shortly follow them with his pants and underwear. Then, feeling the strain of gravity on his insides, he pulled his shirt and blazer back on.

Seifer was up not long after Sora was, stripping off his clothes as fast as possible, then replacing his own shirt and blazer. Collapsing back on the bed, he glued his eyes to the figure of his partner as he finished buttoning his shirt. It was a sight he couldn't bring himself to give up. While Sora didn't have the body of a fighter, he was definitely still fit. At the very least, he was an addictive stretch of tan skin that shouldn't be as dark as it was on a planet where direct sunlight was practically deadly.

His eyes glued themselves to the younger boy's buttocks, and the cleft between them, when his host went to the wardrobe and began to rustle around for something. Presumably lube. Unable to resist the sudden temptation, Seifer eased himself up from the bed and knelt behind Sora, taking the globes of the boy's ass into his hands and spreading them wide to reveal his puckered hole. He was surprised when the brunet didn't jump, but only chuckled at his attentions. Leaning forward, he placed his tongue tentatively against the boy's entrance.

Finding that it didn't taste like anything but clean skin, he dove in, sliding his tongue along the inside of the ring of muscle. Sora tensed for a moment above him, but after a moment he just laughed and continued rustling around the wardrobe. It wasn't long before Seifer felt his ego was on the line. Slipping a finger past the boy's sphincter, he began a desperate search for the brunet's prostate. And just when he found it, and the teen tensed above him with a single curse, the boy pulled away and turned, triumphantly wielding a bottle of lube.

“Ready to go?” he teased, looking pointedly at the blond man's weeping erection. It stood at attention, having been ignored completely during Seifer's attempt to crack his calm demeanor.

“Definitely,” was the eager reply. The man stood, grabbed at Sora's wrist, and very nearly dragged him to the bed.

The brunet followed as quickly as he thought was appropriate, and fell upon the taller man with a grin. “So, I call top.” This earned a groan from Seifer., and the brunet laughed. “Not like you think, though.” Settling himself on top of the blond, he palmed the bottle of lube for a few seconds, pushing the contents around inside in an attempt to warm them. Then, opening the bottle and reaching down, he slipped a slicked finger into his entrance.

“Shit,” Seifer whispered reverently as the boy above him added a second, then a third easily. “You really are used to this.”

“I've had a bit of practice, yeah,” the brunet confirmed once more. Reaching down, he spread a generous amount of lube over the man beneath him. “Three, two, one!” he chirped quickly as warning, then sunk down to engulf Seifer entirely.

“ _Fuck!_ ” the man gasped, arms snapping up to grab at the boy's shoulders once more. Much to his despair, he didn't last long under the pace Sora set, which was as brutal as it was consistent.

…

“So, let me get this straight,” Kairi began, attempting to make sense of the tale Sora seemed to have spun from thin air. “You're telling me that you went to the Sim rooms because you were board – which is a stretch as it is – and had to stop the program – which I do believe.”

“Yeah.”

Taking a deep breath, she continued. “From there you proceeded to tear a girl's clothes off. You lost both your shirt and your blazer. Then you stood around in a high-traffic area between hours in nothing but your shoes, pants, and underwear. All the while chatting amiably with Seifer Almasy, resident badass.”

“I had no idea he was the resident badass.”

“And then you proceeded to the room, talked a bit, made out a bit, then had sex on Riku's bed.”

“It sounds so horrible when you phrase it like that. It's my bed, too, you know. It was even on my bunk.”

“I don't believe this.”

Screwing up his face, Sora tried not to take offense. “You think I'm lying?”

“No – I just...” Kairi groaned. “When I said you should do something productive with your day this wasn't what I had in mind. And...”

The brunet blinked. “And what?”

“That's it – I give up. I'm telling.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It's about Riku.” A knock sounded from the door, startling the two. Kairi, in her surprise, jumped and hit her head on the bed frame.

“Hold that thought,” Sora requested as she rubbed the sore spot, ducking beneath the frame and stepping over to the door. Pressing the button beside it, he watched as the wood slid aside to reveal Raijin, bearing gifts of uniforms and grape soda. At second glance, however, Sora figured the soda wasn't for him – it had already been opened and was halfway empty.

“Thought you might like this back, ya know?” he bubbled, handing him his shirt and blazer from earlier.

Sora grinned. “Thanks, Raijin.”

“Call me Rai,” the man replied, smile widening. It was only then, standing directly in front of him, that Sora was truly able to appreciate Rai's muscle mass, which made him nearly twice the brunet's size. He was even a good five or six inches taller.

Suddenly intimidated by a man he was sure could snap him like a twig, Sora corrected himself. “Thanks, Rai.” The man left, and Sora turned on Kairi. “Look,” he proclaimed, tossing the articles at her. “Convenient and vague, yet undeniable evidence of my sexual escapades!”

“Oh, this is evidence alright,” she snapped, waving a small note before his eyes that had slipped from the blazer's pocket. “'Meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower at 29h. – Seifer.' Who does he think he is?”

Sora shrugged, snatching up the note. “A really hot guy?” he suggested, observing Seifer's untidy scrawl.

Kairi scoffed. “Point taken. But seriously, what do you see in him?”

“A penis?” She gave him a look. “Nothing, really. We're just fooling around.”

“Does he know that?”

“Kairi, when I told him about Ienzo he picked me up and almost took me to the lab to confess.” The woman couldn't help but laugh at this. “Right?”

“Okay, okay – he has some brownie points via the best friend-”

“Riku's my best friend.”

“– and I guess it's okay for you to hang out with him as long as it's only for a few more days.”

“You're the best, Kairi.”

She grinned. “I try.”

…

Stepping out onto the tower room, a place he had never been before, Sora fought the urge to run right back down the stairs and take shelter somewhere underground. Heights had a tendency to do that to him. “There you are,” Seifer commented from his place against the safety railing. “For a while there I was beginning to think you didn't get my note.”

Sora shrugged. “What if they locked the door? Then where would you be?”

“They never lock it,” was Seifer's reply. “The Astronomy/Astrology teacher is such a spaz.” The building stood a good five meters taller than the highest dune of sand, enough to make Sora wish he hadn't come. A gentle wind played with the brunet's hair as he stepped up to the rail. He didn't know what made him do it – figured it was a strange mix of adrenaline, bravery, and hormones. And looking down from the rail he forgot for a moment why he had been called out to the top of the Astronomy tower at 29h instead of meeting somewhere inside the building at a much more reasonable hour – and distance from the ground.

“So what's up?” he asked, a cross between curious and sleep deprived.

“That,” the blond replied, pointing out over the rail. It took the brunet a moment to brave looking out, but eventually, after a minute, he did. Sora heard rather than felt his breath hitch. “Amazing, right? This only happens once a year.”

Out across the sand there was nothing but the light of the moons. All five of them sat equidistant from each other just over the horizon, shedding their reflected light in unison. Unlike the artificial lighting in the building, this was blue, and seemed to change the color of everything it touched. Far below them the sand twinkled like a sea under the stars. Unbidden, memories of the Islands rose to his thoughts and he suddenly felt homesick.

“My world only has one moon,” the blond commented. “It's a focus of romance for teenage girls, mostly.” He laughed. “But it wasn't always that way.”

Glancing over at the man, whose hair seemed to go white in the night light, Sora smiled. “What's the name of the moon in your world's language?” he asked.

Seifer grinned. “Well, we just call it the Moon these days. But hundreds of years ago, in the lost language, we called her 'Mond.' She told us of the passing of time.” He turned to the brunet, curiosity shading his eyes. “What about your world?”

“Tsuki,” the younger man replied. “Coincidentally, it's very similar to one of the words we use to describe our affection for others.”

“One of?” Seifer's eyes were glued to Sora's as their gazes interlocked, blatantly disregarding the moonrise behind him. “How many are there?”

“A lot, but three in particular are used more than others.”

“What are they?”

“'Suki' for affection, 'Koi' for attraction, and 'Ai' for all-encompassing true love.” Grinning, the younger man blushed as his thoughts wandered. Here he was telling some guy on a rooftop the words for love in his language by the light of the five moons of Maunder as they stared into each others' eyes. If that wasn't a setting for one of Riku's dime-store romance rags he didn't know what was.

Leaning forward far enough that the brunet could feel his breath on his cheek, Seifer whispered, “That's a very romantic language.”

“In...” When the words caught in Sora's throat he licked his lips and swallowed thickly. “In the old days well-off families would host moon-viewing parties. People would drink sake – rice wine – and write poems about the moonlight being reflected off a pond.”

The other man produced a small chuckle. It was deep, and sent a shiver down the brunet's spine. “Romantic language for a romantic people.”

The giddy smile that lit upon the blond's face once he finished was enough to make Sora's stomachs do flips. They weren't more than three inches apart at that point, leaning into each other. When their foreheads touched neither moved away. His eyes flicked to the taller man's lips, almost out of reflex. Mentally, Sora scolded himself. They hadn't been alone for more than five minutes and he was already thinking about kissing him again. Derailing his thoughts, he focused instead on the first thing he could think of; Seifer's name. He began wondering what it meant.

“What are you thinking about?”

Caught off guard, the brunet snapped his gaze back up to lock with Seifer's, almost melting at the intensity of it. His eyes were half-lidded, face slack. Under his stare the shorter man felt as if he were naked. “Names,” he supplied, never having been more relieved to have switched mental topics. “What does yours mean?”

“Victory,” he replied. “What about you?”

“Sky,” Sora stated. “So what are you thinking about?”

“I'm thinking about kissing you.”

Before Sora could properly react, the blond was leaning in, pressing their lips flush together. It wasn't nearly as clumsy or nervous as it had been in the room. However, something that remained the same was that Sora had to admit the contact wasn't anything heart-stopping. It was nice. Pleasant, even. But nothing that set his pulse racing, or his lungs desperate for air.

Pulling away, the brunet set his hands against the taller man's chest, keeping him at bay. “Okay, so I should have said this before we had sex, but you should know that you're not my type. And even then, you're hardly in any position to be starting a relationship.”

His face fell a bit at the man's words, but overall Seifer took the refusal like a champ. “You know what? You're right,” he admitted. “This is my fifth year, and I've been docked here a total of two days – and that's being generous.” Laughing, the man leaned forward to bump their foreheads together. “Aqua actually told me yesterday that she's thinking of saving herself the trouble, graduating me, and officially taking me on as an apprentice.”

Again, a pang of jealousy struck at Sora. “That's great,” he congratulated the man, honestly happy for him. “If you ever need a mechanic, you know where to find me.”

Reaching forward, Seifer twirled a piece of Sora's hair around his finger. “But what if I find you and I don't need a mechanic? What if I just want to see you?”

“Then we'll have a sign,” the brunet replied. “That way if I'm in the middle of something I'll know it can wait.”

Seifer laughed. “Yeah – we'll wave to each other with the peace sign to let each other know, 'Hey, I feel like some nookie. You game?'”

“Peace sign?”

“Yeah, a peace sign. Like this.” Positioning his fingers in a 'V,' Seifer waved. It wasn't much of one – just a twitch of the wrist. More than a wave, it resembled a salute.

Following the man's fingers with his eyes, Sora fixed the other male with a skeptical look. “So what will this sign actually mean?”

“That we're unattached and not accompanied by anyone who holds our interest. We can flirt to our hearts' contents.” Unable to keep a straight face, Sora laughed. “What? Flirting is nice.”

“By 'flirting' you of course mean 'necking.'”

“Whatever necking is, it sounds fun.”

Unable to resist the temptation, Sora took hold of the taller man's tie and yanked him down for a kiss. He immediately pushed for dominance, overwhelming the blond within seconds. Bearing down on the man, he opened his mouth wide to guide Seifer into the rail before forcing his mouth open. A weak whimper met his ears at this. Then, confidently placing both hands on either sides of the rail behind the older man, he began consuming him in earnest.

Hands came up to cling at the neck of his blazer, shaking with a desperate mixture of desire and need as Sora began to pull away for air. They kept him in place. Gasping through his nose instead, he brunet continued his assault, pausing every once in a while to suck Seifer's bottom lip between his teeth and nibble. He bent the man further back. He had finally managed to bend the blond's neck back, allowing him full access, when the man's knees gave out. Catching him, the brunet fought back a grin. When the only thing keeping the other man's arms by his neck was his weak grip on Sora's blazer, the brunet pulled away. “That,” he stated confidently, “was necking.”

Seifer whimpered. “Kissing will never be the same.”

“Do you hate me for it?”

“A little bit, yeah,” he groaned. “How is it you're 'Cid's Little Protege' and not... something clever about tongues?”

Shrugging, Sora didn't bother fighting back a small proud grin. “I've never kissed anyone at this school before.”

At this, Seifer chuckled. “Well, I feel honored.” Then he paused. “Wait, you're a second year, right?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“You haven't kissed anyone in two years?”

The brunet shrugged. “Pretty much.”

Taking hold of the guard rail with shaky fingers, the blond pulled himself to his feet. “Okay, my ego is officially dead.”

“What? Nobody's brought you to your knees with a kiss before?” Seifer shook his head with a shock at the brunet's words. “Well, I feel honored.”

“Smartass.” Despite himself, Seifer grinned.

“We should probably head back inside,” Sora commented, turning his eyes away from the sky in a squint as the first sun came up over the dunes to his right. While they had been fooling around the moons had nearly completely set in unison. Then the sand was like any normal desert's with a blue light over it. But now Sora knew differently, and would be sneaking up there regularly from then on, unable to keep from thinking about the blond.

“Yeah,” the man agreed. “Also, if you can, could you not tell anyone about this spot? I don't want to come back from the front lines to find my favorite place overtaken by wanna-be-lovers.”

The teen nodded with a grin. “And hey – by the time you get back here I could be taller than you. I am going through a growth spurt, after all.”

“Ha,” the man laughed, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair. “You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my favorite chapter that I've written so far. Mainly because I get to explore the idea that there were once different languages in all the worlds. I also get to make a lot of little notes about the planet, which is also nice.
> 
> Love,  
> Besin


End file.
